onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Franky Pervert's Aesthetic
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 3015 | Experience1 = 515 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Bro!! Average Guy | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 6300 | Experience2 = 1266 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Bro!! Pervert | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = INT Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Beli3 = 10291 | Experience3 = 2361 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Bro!! Super Pervert | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = INT Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Beli4 = 24670 | Experience4 = 5584 | Title4 = | Manuals = }} Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Expert mode. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Kiwi's, Mozu's, Choo's, Usopp's, Shanks', Tashigi's and Vista's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above or encountering the secret stage. Tips on How to Beat Cyborg Franky Pervert's Aesthetic FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This FortNight was released as a part of a 5 series batch of FortNights that introduced character restrictions to OPTC. The 15 and 30 stamina restricted units to only units which sometimes meant beginners at the game didn't have a cohesive team. Well don't forget you can bring Evolvers like Crabs and Lobsters and you should be fine. The stage is easy once you learn how to handle Franky. At lower levels, this level can be incredibly challenging. There will be a turning point where this level very quickly goes from incredibly difficult to incredibly easy. Franky has an extremely high defense. The way defense works in this game is it will reduce your attack to a very small number until you reach the tipping point where all extra damage is actually applied to the enemy character. It is recommended you have at least two characters above 1,000 damage -- preferably both . You should follow and attack boost/defense lowering strategy or farm for Foxy and use his Time Delay to help stall during a despair round. Recommended Captains *Flower Sword Vista: The rock solid lead for the stage. His 2x health makes the level easy but watch despair. If you don't have anti-despair sockets you'll lose the health. *Nami Happiness Punch or Ice Witch Whitey Bay: Try and mix these captains as there's no need to have two Towel Namis. *Red Flag X Drake: If you're going to stall for specials, just watch the final two stages due to preemptive strikes. *Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: Slasher lead, but there's not much rainbow need for this stage. His damage reduction helps as well. Recommended Support Units There is one character who will also make this level incredibly simple. : Cabin Boy Helmeppo can reduce all character's defense to 0. This will ensure all damage your characters deal, are actually felt by the opponent. *To supplement your 0 defense round, add Orb changers and attack boosters to your team. :*Nami Happiness Punch is particularly powerful as Franky will change your orbs to on his first turn. With her low special, she should be able to turn these into a orb. :*Additionally, if you do not like which characters received the from Franky's slot change, Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea can randomly change all orbs (including his own to ) first. Then a combination of Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea and Nami Happiness Punch work well together to change several of your character's attack orbs to an . :*Nico Robin can double your characters attack to boost up your 0 defense round. :*Caroline or Nami Voyage Dream: World Map: Descent orb boosters for burst rounds against Franky. *Basil Hawkins the Magician: Not as useful as Foxy with his Time Delay, but will work to lower stage 10 Franky's defense if you don't have Helmeppo or Foxy. On the plus side, he has the attack power needed as a hard hitting unit outside of the special considerations. *Buggy Pirate Apprentice: Not a fantastic unit by himself, however he's easy to socket for anti-despair and will give you one orb at a minimum to put on your heavy hitter. *Tony Tony Chopper Lil’ Vampire: He's completely optional, but a good solution to the despair rounds if you don't want to wait through the debuff. *The Silver Fox Foxy: He's a great Time Delay unit and halves enemies defense. Great for stage 10. :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: A good unit to delay a round for both and Slasher leads. Recommended Sockets Bring along a level 1 anti-despair if you can. Nami, Croc, and Buggy units tend to be the easiest to socket and it will help your stage 10 battle against Franky. Obviously, if you have Helmeppo and Robin or an orb boost you'll probably be able to one-shot Franky so it won't be necessary at all. Recommended Teams unit with The Silver Fox Foxy if you need more stall time. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough . If you fail, you'll want to activate your Time Delay character while you are despaired. | 10Boss = Dismantler Franky | 10HP = 290,000 hp + 19,500 Defense points. | 10AttackPattern = Performs a preemptive attack for 1,809 damage. Also changes all orbs to , Blank, or TND. After two turns, despairs captain and hits for 5,980 damage | AltImage1 = No Image.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Dismantler Franky + Kiwi + Mozu | AltTips1 = This version will show up with his two assistants. Don't fret, they're actually a bit weaker than when Franky appears by himself. This stage is a GREAT reason why you bring Helmeppo and Sir Croc. Activate Helmeppo and then Sir Croc's special and you will probably take out the two assistants without having to touch them. | AltBoss1 = Dismantler Franky | AltHP1 = - | AltAttackPattern1 = Performs a preemptive attack for 1,809 damage. Also changes all orbs to , Blank, or TND. | SecImage = Pervert_Franky_-_Secret.jpg | SecEnemies = Kiwi + Mozu | SecTips = These two aren't too difficult. Just attack them without using specials until they fall. | SecBoss = Kiwi Mozu | SecHP = 125,000 hp 125,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = - }} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails Category:Fortnights